The Demons in our Minds
by CheetahLover
Summary: What do you do when you have a nightmare? What is your worst fear? Taru dreams of a horror she hopes to never happen, will a certain trickster help her?


**Hey everyone! This oneshot is dedicated to my boyfriend MysticOTDH! If you're reading this Mystic, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Taru somehow found herself in the gardens of the palace in Asgard. The blue skies above reminded her of her home realm and the surprising abundance of wildlife comforted her whenever she felt like exploring the grounds. She had hoped that Loki might join her today, but she hadn't seen him all day which was unusual.

"He's probably got prince-ly duties to attend to," She told herself, if only to try and calm her mind.

After about an hour of walking around the gardens Taru spotted one of the new wooden benches that had been installed in the gardens and decided to sit and admire the scenery. For hours she could just sit and admire the peaceful serenity of the wind gently caressing her face, the relaxing music of the birds filled her ears and the way the flowers appeared to reflect the sun's rays into all parts of the garden so not one bit was shrouded in darkness. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar figure. Black locks, green tunic and standing as proud as ever. Yep, no doubt about it. It was Loki.

Taru got up with a broad smile on her face and ran as fast as she could to greet her boyfriend.

"Loki!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. But he didn't move.

'_Maybe he didn't hear me,'_ Taru thought as she continued to make her way towards him.

"Loki?" Taru asked as she slowed her pace to a walk to approach the trickster. She extended her hand out to place on his shoulder but he sharply turned it away and faced her with a scowl of disappointment and anger on his face.

"Leave." Was the only word that escaped his mouth.

That single word caused Taru's heart to clench as a breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as big as saucers, this couldn't be happening. She had to be dreaming, right? She couldn't bear to lose him, he had become so important to her after he helped get through everything that had happened.

"Loki, please, don't do this! I love you! Please don't go! You're all I have left!" Taru begged as tears began to build up in her eyes. She ran up to him and attempted to embrace him, to stop him from going away, but once again she was shoved away.

"Get away from me! Do you not understand?! I don't want to see you anymore!" He bellowed, his eyes deadly serious and no hint of pain or regret laced his features as he turned his back on her and walked away.

"LOKI! PLEASE DON'T GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T GO!" Taru screamed as she tried to run but he kept getting further and further away. She wouldn't give up, she couldn't lose him. Her legs kept running even though they were shouting to stop, tears began to blur her vision but all she could see was Loki's form getting smaller and smaller until… He was gone.

She fell to her knees and screamed in despair, her heart felt like it had just been ripped into a thousand tiny pieces until there was nothing left. Tears kept coming and coming until she was sure there was enough to fill an olympic sized swimming pool. Then suddenly, everything went black...

* * *

Taru's blue eyes snapped open as she gasped and shot up in bed. Sweat trickled from her forehead and her heart was racing as fast as a greyhound. Her eyes darted around the dark room that was only illuminated by the moonlight, desperate to find what she was looking for.

"Taru?! Are you ok?" A concerned voice from beside her spoke.

She turned her head and saw Loki looking at her with worried eyes. He was there, he was right next to her. She tried to calm her breathing, but the dream felt too real for her to try and relax herself. She shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around the trickster and inhaled his sweet scent to try and assure herself that he was with her.

Loki immediately wrapped his arms around Taru and felt her shaky breathing which worried him even more. He had seen her twitching in her sleep when suddenly her breathing increased and she started to whisper his name in a pleading voice. He had tried to wake her, but she was trapped in her nightmare so he couldn't stir her. His heart broke when he heard the faint sound of sobbing and soon felt his shoulder become damp. He pulled her away from him so she could look him in his eyes.

"Taru, what happened?" He asked, wondering what on midgard she could have dreamt about to make her act this way.

She held back her tears long enough to explain her nightmare, "You left, you didn't want to be with me anymore," she explained between sobs. Just thinking about the nightmare caused more tears to arise to her sapphire eyes which caused her to look away from Loki. She hated it when he saw her like this: weak, helpless, everything she despised about herself.

Loki placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him directly. "Listen to me. I will never leave you, I couldn't bear to. You are the one source of happiness that I've found in all the realms and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. So stop thinking like this because it will never happen, ok?"

Taru nodded her head as Loki embraced her once more and whispered comforting words into her ear. She held onto him as tight as she could, still a bit shaken from her nightmare.

"What on midgard would make you dream that I would leave you?" Loki asked, curious as to where Taru may have even got that hint.

She stayed quiet, refusing to move from her safe place on Loki's chest.

"Taru, please tell me," Loki pleaded, he hated seeing her like this, it wasn't like her and it was starting to scare him.

She slowly peeled herself away and took a deep breath in, "I feel like I'm not enough, like you deserve someone far better than me," Taru explained, she had bottled these emotions for so long now that when she let it out it felt like a dam breaking. Her eyes flickered anywhere but Loki's face, not wanting to see his reaction which was probably of annoyance or disappointment.

"Taru," Loki spoke in deep voice, causing her to look up into his emerald eyes, "I fell in love with you, you are the one for me and I won't have you thinking otherwise. I fell in love with all of you, you're more than enough for me and if I'm being honest, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you after everything I've done."

Taru stared at Loki, looking for any sign that would suggest he was lying just to make her feel better, but to her relief she found none. A small smile crept upon her lips and her eyes lit up ever so slightly.

He placed one of his hands on the side of her face and drew her closer and closer until their lips met. Taru's heart raced once again, but this time it was for joy and happiness instead of alarm and fear. Their eyes fluttered closed as they enjoyed the sensation of each other on their lips and Loki's other hand snaked its way to Taru's waist. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and drew him even closer, if that were even possible, to her. After what felt like hours, the two broke apart for breath and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, and I always will Taru. Never forget that," Loki spoke softly as he caressed her cheek, happy that she was back to her normal self.

"I love you too, I'll never forget," Taru answered as she and Loki climbed back into bed and snuggled for the rest of night.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! As I said before, this is dedicated to MysticOTDH as he has written some amazing stories of his own that were dedicated to me so I felt it only fair I write one for him, just not as good as his since I'm not that great a writer xD**


End file.
